New Eden Radio
New Eden Radio is a medium sized, developing, and old nation at 282 days old with citizens primarily of Scandinavian ethnicity who follow mixed religions. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of New Eden Radio work diligently to produce Sugar and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. New Eden Radio is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within New Eden Radio to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. New Eden Radio allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. New Eden Radio believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. New Eden Radio will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History The nation of New Eden Radio has flown many different Alliance Affiliations, first starting with Elephant Graveyard, where it largely stayed out of conflict, and was not well known. In the middle of the Karma War, however, they suddenly changed sides to The Sasori Initiative, and spent a month or so there. There was a revolution to return to their pink brethren, however. So, they then flew the flag of Republic of Allied Defenses before having yet another revolution in favor of TSI once again. Until one drunken evening, when their leader, HurricaneLOL did the unthinkable and signed his nation up for the unjust path, joining Internet Superheroes. From there, the nation was embroiled in multiple conflicts, including the NSO-RAD War, where New Eden Radio's citizens sent 4 other New Sith Order nations into anarchy while staying out of anarchy themselves. The Popcorn War was another conflict where New Eden Radio's military resoundly defeated and anarchied the three Crimson Guard opponents. Shortly after that, RAD and IS joined as one, becoming Bel Air. While in Bel Air, did the nation of New Eden Radio flourish, being able to attack non-aligned nations for the gain of technology, land and money. Not long after merging into Bel Air, did the people of New Eden Radio have a grievance with the leader of The Huns alliance, known as Genghis Khan II. They then decided to leave the protections of Bel Air and strike alone against the Hun menace. The forces of Invicta responded to the aggressions of New Eden Radio, which took the forces against the citizens to 6 nations versus 1. New Eden Radio was never anarchied by these combined forces, while taking down 2 out of the 6 nations into anarchy. An impressive show of events. The inhabitants of New Eden Radio rejoined Bel Air shortly after. Until they became belligerent towards Epicurean, causing turmoil for both alliances. As a result, Epicurean sent Systemfailure to go nuclear rogue against Grey Council and New Eden Radio. For the first time, NER was in anarchy, thanks to nuclear weapons being fired. The combined forces of GC and Bel Air helped destroy the nuclear rogue, and peace was had yet again. Shortly after, the leader named Divine Proportion decided that New Eden Radio would be a great fit into the alliance of The Lost World, being named Deputy Minister of Development, and then winning the elections to be the Minister of Development shortly after. Then, the unthinkable happened. The people went into revolt, changing to be under Athens' control for 48 short hours, going to \m/ for under 72, and now they're joining the Orange Defense Network.